The Fast and the furious
by jk-poppy
Summary: This fic is About Lavi, Kanda, And Allen in a dirt bike competition!If you know nothing about Dirt bikes join the club.65 is in this but briefly and since I dont know lavi's last name I made it bookman. Membugan edited.Thank you grammar natzi.my first fic


"_The next KTM race will be the biggest by far! Our contestants are Allen Walker who currently holds the world record for fastest racer! His record-breaking stunts have earned him the nickname Destroyer of Time from his fans. We'll also have Yuu Kanda, the most brutal dirt biker ever. No one has ever raced against him and gone home uninjured. Also joining us will be the infamous Lavi Bookman, the rookie biker who's topping the charts. Tyki Mikk, Rhode Camelot, Skin Boric, Lulu Bell, David and Jasdero, also known as the Noah family, have never raced against each other until today. Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman will be using Innocence brand bikes produced by the Black Order Company and the Noah family will be using Millenium brand bikes produced by Noah's Ark Company. We'll finally find out who's the best biker and who makes the best bike! Tune in next week when I'll be interviewing Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, and Yuu Kanda. Till then, this is Lenalee Lee, signing off."_**  
**_****

A one-eyed redhead turned off the T.V. with a cigarette in one hand and the remote in the other.**  
**"Did you get that, idiot client? If you lose this race my ca- I mean _your _career is pretty much screwed!" The white haired boy next to him paused from playing with the small yellow keychain and gave the redhead a look.**  
**"I love the way you try to sound like you actually care." Allen replied with a deadpan expression.**  
**"Shut up, I only care about my bank account. And that's not the point- I worked hard to get you to the top. I made all sorts of sacrifices." Cross retorted**  
**Allen looked up at Cross with a look of disbelief.**  
**"Like what?" he asked.**  
**He had cross there.**  
**"Anyway," Cross said changing the subject. "You know that gay french guy that made your bike?"**  
**"Just because he wears a beret doesn't mean he's gay or French. And yes, I remember Komui." Allen replied.**  
**"He is the gayest of gays," Cross said defensively, "He sings his greetings and he's always trying to hug me! My gaydar goes off like crazy whenever he's around." Allen just rolled his eyes passionately (which triggered his gaydar) "Like I was saying, he invited us to lunch with some of your competition to talk over the KTM race." Allen perked up at the sound of food.**  
**"Great! When is it?" Allen asked, his stomach already growling at the prospect of food.**  
**"Tomorrow afternoon," Cross got tired of that toy always being out and today was no exception. "God damn it boy put that doll away!"**  
**Allen was offended "_Timcanpy_is not a doll!" Allen scoffed. "He's my good luck charm. With this I'll never lose." Now it was Cross' turn to roll his eyes. (except he did it like a man)**  
**"It is a fucking plushie for little girls like you!" Cross yelled back.**  
**Allen had no comment for that but obviously was offended.**  
**"I hope you die of lung cancer!" Allen yelled back hopefully**  
**"I hope you get lung cancer so bad that you won't be able to talk!" Cross liked the sound of that.**  
**"I don't smoke, Cross." Allen retorted.**  
**Damn. Cross thought for a moment.**  
**"Can't you get lung cancer from 2nd hand smoke?" Cross asked hopefully. Apparently you can because Allen eyes got real big and his face went pale (well, paler than usual) and with that Allen ran to his room covering his mouth and nose with his gloved hand.**  
**Finally, thought Cross. He picked up the tv remote and went to his favorite R rated shows.**  
****BLOCKED****  
**Dammit, the brat blocked his channels.**  
**"Hey dumbass!" Cross yelled across the apartment.**  
**"I'm not telling you the password to the porn!" Allen yelled back**  
**"He can read minds now," Cross thought, that would be a big problem. but right now he had guess this 8 letter word password**  
****D**-**I**-**R**-**T**-**B**-**I**-**K**-**E****  
**_*Beep*_**  
**Nope.**  
****K**-**T**-**M**-**R**-**A**-**C**-**E**-**S****  
**_*Beep*_**  
**Not that one either.**  
****T**-**I**-**M**-**C**-**A**-**N**-**P**-**Y****  
**_Welcome._**  
**Finally. Cross sat down and enjoyed the show.**  
**_**  
**_"...Till then this is Lenalee Lee, signing off"_**  
**The tv was turned off by an old man wearing heavily applied eyeliner.**  
**"Did you hear that Lavi?"**  
**Lavi, the one-eyed redhead (who was now looking _very_bored) yawned.**  
**"Ah, yeah yeah, I get it gramps."**  
**"Don't take this to lightly Lavi, if you win this race we will be going to the top. Now Komui wants us to meet him and some other contestants for the race. I want you to be friendly and sociable. Learn as much information as you can. Find out their strengths and weakness. You must record everything! Even if it doesn't sound important make a note of it all! Keep your eyes on the prize at all times! Do you got that?" The old man turned to Lavi.**  
**Lavi snored. He was asleep.**  
**"Immature brat." Bookman muttered and then punched Lavi in the face, who woke up immediately.**  
**"What the hell was that for you old panda! "Lavi yelled rubbing his cheek.**  
**"What do you think it was for idiot!" Bookman replied. "And don't call me old!"**  
**"But you are old!" Bookman kicked him.**  
**"Stop hitting me!" Lavi whined.**  
**"I didn't hit you I kicked you, don't you know the difference?"**  
**"It's the same damn thing!"**  
**"No it's not!"**  
**They continued like that until the neighbor came and complained.**  
**_**  
****"**_...Till then, this is Lenalee Lee signing off." _**  
**The tv was then thrown out the window by an angry man with long dark hair.**  
**"Fuck you!" the man yelled out the window. "I don't care how famous you are, you have no right to give out the 4-1-1 on my race techniques, gossip girl!"**  
**"Calm down Kanda." A dark man with headphones said. "Look on the bright side," Kanda turned around to looked at the older man with a raised eyebrow.**  
**"Like what?" he growled.**  
**"Like she forgot to mention your anger issues." Marie said in a humorous tone.**  
**Kanda flipped him off. **  
****"**Kanda, you're going to have to adjust your attitude if you plan on winning this race," he stated.**  
****"**And why's that? Who am I trying to impress?" Kanda asked as if Marie were an idiot. **  
****"**Komui's having a meeting with Mr. Bookman, Mr. Walker, and us."**  
**Kanda thought about it. "So, I'm not allowed to kick their asses?" Kanda asked, disappointedly.**  
**Marie sighed. "No Kanda. This is a good way to become more sociable. Plus, you'll get to see what you're up against for the upcoming race."**  
****"**I don't fucking care what I'm up against, whoever these people are, they're going down!" Kanda yelled, still at the window. **  
****"**Just try not to get on their bad side until the race. Can you do that?" Marie pleaded hopefully.**  
****"**If they've got a problem with me that's their problem, not mine." **  
**Marie shook his head disapprovingly. "Kanda, these people are good bikers. You could learn something that could help you get better."**  
****"**Are you saying I suck?" Kanda asked, offended.**  
****"**No, I'm want to you to become better than the best instead of just the best." Marie chose his words carefully, attempting to stay on Kanda's good side before he blew up on him. **  
****"**Fine, but only if I get to kill them during the race." **  
**Marie got up and moved towards the door.**  
****"**Hey, where the hell are you going?" Kanda called after him.**  
****"**I'm going to hire a lawyer, because you're obviously going to need one by the end of the race," Marie replied, opening the door to find a man wearing all blue. His mouth was covered with tape and on his front shirt pocket had the number 65 sewn into it. He was also holding a broken television set. Marie looked closer and saw that it was, in fact, _their_brokentelevision set.**  
****"**Excuse me, but this landed on me and I believe it belongs to you," the man said. Marie was surprised he could talk with that tape over his mouth.**  
****"**I am truly sorry," Marie apologized "Did it do any damage?"**  
****"**Besides hitting me, no." The man replied.**  
****"**I apologize. Here, let me write you a check," Marie went to go get his checkbook, leaving Kanda and 65 alone. An awkward silence of epic proportions ensued.**  
**65 broke the silence.**  
****"**...Sooo-"**  
****"**Shut the fuck up." Kanda interrupted. He was too busy polishing his helmet to be social.**  
****"**-are you the one that threw the tv out the window?" 65 asked.**  
****"**And if I am?" Kanda asked sarcastically, ready for any kind of threat. But instead 65 grew silent, staring at Kanda creepily.**  
****"**Is there something on my face?" Kanda sneered.**  
**65 stared harder.**  
****"**No," he said taking the question seriously.**  
****"**Then what the hell are you looking at!" Kanda asked getting annoyed.**  
****"**You look familiar..." 65 said**  
****"**Do you know another long-haired Japanese man who hates you?" Kanda asked trying to hold his temper.**  
****"**No," 65 replied.**  
****"**Then I've never met you, so please stop staring!" Kanda was practically yelling. He even said please, that had to count for something.**  
****"**I swear I've seen you somewhere..." 65 said changing the subject.**  
**God will this guy ever shut-up? Suddenly, 65 snapped his fingers in realization. **  
****"**I've got it! You're a famous dirt biker aren't you?" 65 announced happily.**  
**Kanda looked at his racing helmet in his hands, then the trophies on the desk, and then he looked at the pictures of him with his bike hanging on the wall.**  
****"**You just figured that out?" Kanda asked.**  
****"**Hey, are you gonna watch the KTM race?" Kanda blew a fuse. He threw his helmet on the ground and tackled the older man. Luckily, Marie came just in time to get Kanda off of him before any serious damage occurred. 65 left with a big check and Kanda pinned to the ground by Marie.**  
**_**  
****"**_...Till then, this is Lenalee Lee signing off." _**  
**The tv was turned off by a dark man with wavy black hair.**  
****"**Did you hear that Earl?" The man said, "Our competition is better than we expected." The Earl was a big man with a big grin. He was wearing a top hat and was holding an odd looking umbrella with a pumpkin on top.**  
****"**Yes, Sherman. I have heard some interesting rumors about that Walker fellow. He could be a threat."**  
****"**I don't want to send my beautiful Rhode into a stadium where she might get hurt!" Sherman whined.**  
****"**...Do you even know what a dirt bike race is?" The Earl asked laughing.**  
****"**Well, sort of," Sherman replied. "Anyway, i'm also interested in that Lavi Bookman. I've never seen anyone rise the charts so fast. He might know something."**  
****"**Heehee... yes, we'll have to watch the interview next week." The Earl planned, rubbing his hands together maliciously.**  
****"**All of us?" Sherman asked.**  
****"**Maybe..." The Earl wondered. "Let's talk to them before they take off. Then we'll plan on what to do-" The Earl looked up to find that Sherman was no longer listening. He watched as Sherman pressed speed dial on his phone and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. **  
****"**Rhode, honey, it seems like forever since I've heard your melodious voice... yes, I know we talked this morning... no I am not stalking you!.. well I don't care what those twins say about me... yes, I actually do have a reason to call this time... I need you to tell everyone that we're going to have a meeting before you leave... yes you're included, I would never leave you out!.. when? I don't know, I'll ask." Sherman covered the phone with his hand and turned to the Earl. "When shall we have this little get-together?"The Earl laughed.**  
****"**How's tomorrow afternoon sound?"**  
****"**Tomorrow afternoon." Sherman repeated through the phone. "Alrighty then... Wait, aren't you going to tell your daddy you love him?" Rhode probably said she loved him because Sherman face brightened up as he sang into the phone, "I love you too sweetheart!...Alright, see you soon...goodbye." On the other end of the line a dark girl wearing old fashioned clothing turned off her cell.**  
****"**Creeper." she mumbled and started texting everyone about the meeting.

**End**


End file.
